Nell
=Character Sheet= Nell is a Pokemon Trainer and Ranger from Hoenn who moved to Kalos with her parents to begin her journey. Appearance Faceclaim Nell's faceclaim is AnnaSophia Robb. General Nell is a rather petite girl for her height of 5'6", having very little muscle (despite her area of work). She was born and raised in Hoenn by her parents Sophia and Zachary Mayberry, moving to Kalos after turning seventeen years old. Her skin is fair, and she does not tan easily-- instead, she burns, but it is easy for her to hide it. She has golden-blonde hair that naturally curls when she lets it go natural, but she likes to straighten it-- at the moment, it is down to her shoulderblades. She has dark teal eyes. When dressed casually, Nell can usually be seen wearing skirts, sweaters, blouses, or dresses-- things typically seen as 'cute.' When she is working (as a Ranger), though, she will wear the Almian Pokemon Ranger uniform. Personality Because she didn't have many friends growing up, Nell is rather awkward around people, especially those who she doesn't know. Thanks to some of her new friends, though, she is beginning to break out of her shell. She still has difficulty establishing and maintaining friendships and relationships with people, but her abilities are definitely getting better. In normal circumstances, Nell is a sweet girl, always looking out for others before herself. She is not the kind of person to rush head-first into danger, but she is not above it. She enjoys the company of others and interaction, but she does value time that she has by herself. When first speaking to someone new, Nell seems to stutter a lot. This stutter lessens as she becomes used to talking to the person. Unfortunately, embarrassing or strange circumstances between Nell and someone that she is close to can cause this stutter to return. Over text, Nell may come across as blunt. As she becomes more comfortable, she will begin to use emoticons and her usual speech mannerisms. She has a thing for ellipses. Biography Pre-PAC Nell was born to Sophia and Zachary Mayberry and lived in Verdanturf Town, Hoenn until she was 17 years old, when she moved with her mother to Kalos. Her father, at the time, was off in Johto and Sinnoh doing research on the social capabilities of wild Pokemon. Kalos Gyms Nell's journey through Kalos, compared to many others, was 'normal.' She focused on training with her Pokemon while also bonding with them, forging friendships that would last long into the year-- and beyond. With much effort-- as well as support from the few friends she made during that time --she completed the challenge and faced the Elite Four and Diantha (In January), earning a place as one of many Kalos Pokemon Champions. There were a few noteworthy events during Nell's time travelling in Kalos. One was her visit to the Lost Hotel: Nell and Firan found themselves ambushed by a few wild Electrode, the Delphox guarding his trainer against a rather nasty Self-Destruct attack. Firan was bed-ridden for an entire day, and Nell was only mildly-injured. A second event happened in mid-December, when Nell and another Trainer-- Keye Boudreaux, who later became her boyfriend --were both 'mugged' and tossed into an van, kidnapped, and taken into the sewers. Keye was a rather inexperienced Trainer at the time, so Nell took charge, so to speak, and got both of them out of harm's way. It was the beginning of a strange friendship-- Nell was unsure of what to think of Keye at first. From Champion to Ranger After beating Diantha and celebrating her victory, Nell recieved a letter from Professor Hastings and Chairperson Erma in Almia through Professor Sycamore inviting her to Almia to train in an accelerated class to become a Pokemon Ranger. She left two or three days later to attend classes there, graduating approximately six weeks later. From there, she was assigned to the Vientown Ranger Base, where she joined the team of Rangers already there. Things were peaceful for a few days until Team Dim Sun showed their (ugly) faces, setting up devices called "Gigaremo"s at various intervals across Almia, including Marine Cave, Vien Forest (which caused a forest fire), Pueltown, and Peril Cliffs. As Nell went through her missions alongside her fellow Rangers, Dim Sun became more crafty, creating "Miniremo"s to replace the bulkier Gigaremo. When used at the same time, they really cause trouble. On a mission to rescue Barlow, the leader of the Vientown Rangers, Nell and the others discovered that the leader of Team Dim Sun was Kincaid, a man who had been a teacher at the Ranger School in Almia. After completing that Mission (which involved crashing a large cargo ship to stop it from sinking), Nell was promoted to Top Ranger alongside her friend from Ranger School, Keith. Rhythmi, their other friend from Ranger School, was also promoted to be an Operator at the Ranger Union. 'Vacation' Nell and Keith are stayed in Kalos as the Union prepared an investigation into Team Dim Sun, which Rhythmi was also working on. Communication seemed to have been cut between the two regions, and while this was going on, both Rangers attended a ski trip that had been organized to take place at a lodge in Kalos. Both teens stayed separate from other people for most of the trip, finding that they were happier just spending time with each other. After the ski trip, though, Nell found that she was becoming closer to someone that she hadn't expected to-- Keye. She began to have issues sorting out her feelings for both Keith and Keye which, luckily enough, did not cause tension between any of them. With a little bit of a nudge in the 'right' direction, Nell finally confessed her feelings to Keye with a kiss. Keith left for Almia again not too long after, leaving Nell to decide what she wanted to do. Nell stayed in Kalos for another month-- during that time, Nell and Keye began dating, and Nell was becoming more and more unsure of what she wanted to do. She had a job to do in Kalos, but she also had relationships to maintain-- not only to her boyfriend, but to her friends and family as well. She eventually recognized that the sooner she got back to Almia, the sooner she would be back home, so she left again for Almia. The End and Return The connection between Kalos and Almia was eventually restored by Rhythmi, who found that it was Nell's HoloCaster causing the disturbance-- Dim Sun had been tracking the Ranger, trying to figure out what the Union's plans were in order to stay one step ahead. At this point, the Union was in overdrive, sending its Top Rangers out every day to stop Dim Sun's plans-- which were to use the "Shadow Crystal to take control of the Pokemon in Almia. Nell and Keith were tasked with finding and acquiring the three Tears of Princes in order to neutralize the Shadow Crystal's powers. Facing against both the Admins of Team Dim Sun and the guardians of the Crystals, the Rangers eventually had everything they needed to take down Dim Sun-- and its leader, Blake Hall. Unfortunately, Dim Sun seemed to still be just one step ahead-- The three Admins launched an attack on the Union Headquarters while Professor Hastings, Chairperson Erma, and the Rangers were still planning their final Mission, and all Rangers were forced to protect their home. Nell managed to fend off an enraged Garchomp, but not without consequence-- Dim Sun had taken Isaac and Melody. There wasn't any other time more suited to start Operation Brighton-- the final plan of the Ranger Union --and everything was set into motion. Keith, Wendy, and Sven were tasked with flying the three gems to Altru Tower, while Nell was given the Mission of infiltrating the Tower and disabling the force fields that Blake Hall had put up around the Shadow Crystal, which was at the very top of Altru Tower. The Mission was successful, with Nell facing opposition from Dim Sun grunts and Admins alike, reaching the top while disabling the barriers (with the help of Isaac)-- only to face Blake Hall and her worse nightmare yet... Darkrai. While Nell succeeded in capturing Darkrai, it wasn't without being pulled into a Dark Void attack first. After being pulled out by Keith, she resumed her capture, while the three Top Rangers circling ahead advanced to neutralize the Crystal. Nell collapsed in exhaustion as Blake Hall and Wheeler--his assistant --were taken away, and the Mission was declared complete. She was transferred to the hospital in Lumiose City, Kalos when the Rangers were sure someone was there to recieve her. Recovery and Present Day Nell woke up less than a day later, not suffering much beyond a broken wrist. After her release, she found struggled to adjust back to 'normal' life-- not only that, but she found the nightmares that came to her each night because of her encounter with Darkrai were difficult to endure. It was impossible to even bring up the subject of Almia without bursting into tears; Karril became the first person to hear about it not too long after the duo almost drowned together. Nell had her brace removed from her wrist six weeks later, and she was cleared to return to her job as a Ranger-- in Kalos, this time. She spent her birthday with Keye-- who baked her a rather (salty) disgusting cake, but she appreciated the effort. The summer came and went without much fuss, although Nell began to question her own relationships with others. Pokemon 'Main Kalos Team' 'Partner Pokemon' Like all Pokemon Rangers, Nell has a Partner Pokemon to accompany her on missions. 'In the PC/At Home' Meowstic - Junko Luvdisc - Romeo Luvdisc - Juliet Phantump - Boo Cottonee - Loki Dewott - Mori Munna - Aries Roserade - Rosa Lapras - Glaci Umbreon - Naegi 'Gifts' Cherrim - Phlox ''(From her dad) Wailmer - Ambren (From Karril) 'Released''' None at this time. Relationships Let's just start and say that Nell has trouble maintaining friendships and the like. Boyfriend *Keye **Nell and Keye met in Lumiose City in mid-December when both Trainers were attacked and thrown into an unknown armed vehicle. Luckily, they both escaped-- although a bit beat up --and became friends. Nell was hesitant around Keye at first because of his very forward personality, but she eventually developed a small crush on him. **They began dating a few weeks after an ill-timed confession from Nell. Friends *Logan **Nell and Logan had talked a few times over the Holofeed during the beginning of their journeys, but they first met in person in Lumiose City when he was 'drunk,' and she had forgotten everything. **The pair hit a rough spot after Nell developed feelings for Logan, somehow confessing to him while he already had a girlfriend. They were very awkward around each other for a few weeks after that, until Nell established that she had moved on. **She considers him one of her best friends (the first in Kalos), but even though Logan has said the same for her, she is very unsure where she stands. *Karril **Meeting after being assigned to the same room for the Ski Trip, Nell and Karril became friends and started talking more once the trip ended. They became best friends faster than Nell expected, and she began to trust him more than many of the other people she was around (despite his goofy attitude)-- even going as far as to let him be the first one to hear the real story of what happened in Almia, before even her own family or boyfriend. **Karril gave her a Wailmer as a get-well gift while she was in the hospital after her return from Almia. *Tange **First meeting because of a text Nell accidently sent to her, but then meeting in person afterwards when Nell was handing out flowers, Nell and Tange got along quickly. Nell even asked the girl for advice much later on ways to get to sleep, having trouble with it late that night. *Whirl 'David Mercer' **Nell met 'Whirl' while she was taking an unwise shortcut through an alleyway in Lumiose City, the male giving her advice before sending her on her way. She met him again when he invited her out to Lumiose City with the promise of a gift, giving the girl a small bell charm before taking her to the nearby arcade. **She has no idea what happened to him after that, but she hasn't tried to get into contact with him. She still needs to ask him why he punched Keye. Acquaintances *Brendan **Nell and Brendan met when Nell teamed up with Keye and Liam for the first part of Flare Reburst. After that, he gave her a small bit of moral support after she returned to Almia, when her Holo Caster could only post/recieve corrupted messages. She still doesn't know him that well, but knowing that he's good friends with Keye and Logan definitely puts him in a good light for her. *Jen **Nell first met Jen when the Ranger went to go with Logan to experiment with making a 'moonbow,' and the two got along quickly. They've met up once or twice after that, but only by coincidence. "Just Kinda Knows" *Music **Similar to how she met Karril, Nell met Music when they were assigned to the same room at the Ski Trip. She doesn't know much about him and hasn't talked to him since she trip, so she is unsure if he remembers her or not. *Aurelia **Same as with Music, Nell met Aurelia on the Ski Trip when they were put into the same room for the weekend. She hasn't seen her or any posts from her in a long time, so she doesn't know what is going on with the girl. *Sidney **Sidney was the final member of the room that Nell was staying in during the Ski Trip, but she met him the second day instead of the first. They seemed to get along well enough, but they haven't had a 1-on-1 conversation yet. Nell doesn't know anything about the past relationship between Sidney and Karril. *Emily **Nell met Emily when the Ranger was handing out flowers one day-- she decided to stick one in Emily's hair, not knowing that she was allergic. Nell stayed oblivious to that fact through the entire conversation with Emily, deciding instead to focus more on what Emily was talking (or writing) about. She didn't have any issue staying patient while Emily paused to write, not minding the silence. *Rino **Nell has never met Rino in person, and she isn't sure if she really wants to. He accidently sent her a text one day with questionable content, and she was... just a little disturbed because of it. She doesn't think he's a bad person, though. *Cas **Nell had heard about Cas before she actually met her, knowing that she had previously been Keye's girlfriend. They first met in person after Cas saved Nell from being harrassed by someone late into the night, taking the Ranger to a local Cafe for hot chocolate. **She hasn't seen or heard from Cas since then, and she isn't sure if the girl even knows who she is... or if she cares. *June **Nell and June met when Nell accidently sent her a text meant for someone else. *Jackson **Nell and Jackson left gifts under a tree at a Pokemon Center near Christmas-time. *Iza **(I can't remember how they met, all I know is they have.) Achivements Kalos Nell has completed the gym challenge and defeated the Elite Four and Champion. Almia She is a graduate of the Ranger School and has become a Top Ranger. Trivia *Due to incidents in Almia and Kalos, Nell has become nervous around certain Pokemon. These include Croagunk, Drapion, Rampardos, and Garchomp. **Larger Pokemon intimidate her. **She also is cautious around any Pokemon that can use Self-Destruct. *Nell loves to sing and dance, but she will not do so in front of other people-- unless somehow convinced. *Fears: **Lightning. (Thunder and rain are okay.) **Deep, dark water. (Less of a fear now because of the Puel Sea mission in Almia.) She is a very weak swimmer. **Falling from heights. *She has the nasty habit of falling asleep in the most inconvenient locations. Floors are the most common. *Nell will never swear. Ever. *If she is under stress, she will go wandering. Typical places to find her would be Anistar City, Pokemon Village, Coumarine City, or Lumiose City. Category:Character